Another One Night Stand
by tHe-BaD-wRiTeR
Summary: They've done this so many times before that it's became routine. A special type of dance they reserve for each other. Yet all Arthur wants is the silent man before him. But how can he confess when they never speak? Will he ever say or will it alway remain, what if? GerEng


This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, my debut if you will, it's not perfect and I've had too write it upon my Kindle but i hope you at least enjoy it! Hopefully it shall be the first of many, as sadly most of my pairings arent popular it seems.

Anyway, enjoy...

* * *

Fervent kisses snuck up Arthur's back as he shivered, quickly becoming undone beneath the larger nation. Grabbing a fistful of blond hair he tugged lightly, needing to taste him.

To lose himself hopelessly before the alcohol wore of to be replaced with his usual cautious and guarded persona.

Bright blue hazy eyes looked back into green ones, as Arthur closed the distance with his lips, allowing only moans of pleasure to escape from between them both.

_Unforgotten memories danced behind his eyes as his own cold fingers fumbled with the clothes separating them both. Memories joined by the harsh words they shared in sober moments to captive audiences._

But alone they where silent, their emotions closely guarded.

A large hand snaked up his side motioning for him to move, as Ludwig pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the chair on the other side of the room.

Arthur felt himself grow hard as his eyes took in the sight before him, lowering his hand untill he found what he was looking for. Ludwig was straining through the tight fabric of his boxers.

Palming him he grew even more excited as heard the German groan, his hands holding onto the pillow beside Arthur's head.

Ludwig had never been a patient man in bed, but neither had Arthur. Biting his lip his hand dipped beneath the waistband of Ludwig underwear and stroked the engorged member.

Sinking his teeth into his lips once more he looked into the lust blown blue eyes of his lover, smirking as Ludwig kissed him roughly before letting them both loose of the last prices of fabric separating them.

Lining himself up he reached over and grabbed the bottle on the night stand, blathering himself up clumsily before entering him.

Arthur sucked in the air sharply, whimpering as he registered the burn spreading through him. Soon his breathing returned to Normal before turning into slow panting as need took over him. Ludwig pulled out slowly before slamming back into him, the way they both loved.

Ludwig grasped a hold of one of his wrists pinning it above him as he held the small blonds waist with his other hand. It wasn't long till Ludwig felt his blissful release close. Reaching down between them he felt Arthur, moving his hand from his wrist he stroked the Englishman. Keeping the same pace he was entering him with, slowly building it while hitting the sweet spot inside Arthur. Grabbing hold of him tight as they both finished.

Satisfied they collapsed together, as sweat pooled on bare skin. Ludwig placed the used condom in the bin and laid back down.

Within seconds the Germans loud snores echoed throughout the room as the smaller man turned and watched him, bewitched by the view of the Germans chest slowly rising an falling. Perhaps he ought to by the man some Vicks for Christmas he mused.

His small fingers snuck out from beneath the duvet to trace his stoic features as he had done time and time again.

Thinking allowed he spoke

"I wish you knew just how happy I could make you...just how much I love you"

Laying down he snuggled close to the sleeping man and closed his eyes. Ready to dream of futures that would never be.

Arthur woke up to Orange light glinting through the curtains as something pounded inside his head to be let free. It dido't take long for him to remember the night before, even less for his nerves to awaken, spreading through him like wild fire.

He groaned as he remembered what he said to the sleeping German. He'd never spoken anything more true, nor had he wished so badly to take something back so ferociously.

Deathly afraid that Ludwig May of heard him, scared that he might end this thing between them.

"You''re such a fool" he whispered to himself.

Shaking his head he felt the familiar sensation mixed with anxiety. Springing from the bad he made a beeline to his bathroom.

Holding on to the toilet bowl for dear life, Arthur wretched, dry heaving before last nights drink made an appearance.

"fuck" he whimpered.

Slumping beside the toilet he grabbed some toilet roll to wipe his mouth before dropping it in the bowl and flushing. Watching the contents circle before disappearing, just llike his coinfidence seemed to do.

Pushing himself up from the floor his mind returned to Ludwig, wondering if he was still there he made his way to the kitchen.

He found the tall blond hunched over the table, furrowed brows as he furiously scribbled on some paper, before changing his mind and starting fresh on the other side.

Silently Arthur watched, amused. He'd never really noticed just How adorable the bigger nation looked when lost in thought. His tongue poked out from between his lips as Ludwig concentrated.

Arthur found himself smiling, growing fond of the scene be for him.

A warm fuzzy feeling spread through him. The same feeling that he seemed to spend most of his time ignoring lately.

He knew he was steadily falling in love with the man loved a ghost. And how could he, nothing more than a man compete with a memory of perfection.

Slowly, he stepped back defeated. Retracing his steps untill he Sat perched on the side of his bed. Lifting his knees to his chest as he rocked himself and thought.

One of their most important unspoken rules was they never mentioned him. The cloud that hung above them both, always reminding Arthur that he'd never be good enough. That he would never be the one Ludwig truly ached for, only the one to keep him warm on drunken nights.

But too him he supposed it was a small price to pay, and he could at least dream of a day when his love could be returned.

Of a day when he could finally stop feeling guilty and no longer be jealous of the dead.

He could hardly believe that he, Arthur Kirkland, the guy everyone wanted, lines away for the one guy who could never love him.

The sound of a door shutting jolted him from his thoughts as his head snapped towards the direction of the kitchen.

Swallowing back the taste of bile he took a deep breath and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Empty except for the dreaded note.

The note he wasn't sure he wanted to read as a thousand diffrent ways to say 'No thanks, its over' sprouted in his head. Willing his hands to stay still he walked over to where the note sat.

Ludwigs chair sat neatly pushed beneath the table. The note he left the only proof he was ever there.

Keeping his eyes away from the note he pulled out the chair, scrunching his eyes closed as he pulled the chair forwards, resting his arms on the table beside the note.

Slowly he peeled his eyes open, ignoring the fear as he picked up the note and read.

_Arthur,_

_I have gone to the shop as your kitchen only_

_has tea, milk and butter. How can you_

_live on this? I shall get breakfast for us both._

_Yours Ludwig_

_ps. _

_You could not make me happier than i already am,_

_with you. _

_pps. I love you too. _

A drop of water fell onto the ink, trailing down cursive letters as Arthur realised he was crying. Relaxing into the chair as a feeling of calm washed over him.

He finally understood that the greatest thing in the world, is to love and be loved in return. And that with a certain, tall, blond serious German beside him, they could overcome anything


End file.
